El día que Uchiha Itachi se reencontró con
by tizia-san
Summary: Un día, en medio de una densa nube grisácea de dudosa composición, Itachi ve aparecer una imagen que creía olvidada. Un ser con el que se había acostumbrado a no vivir. ‘Algo’ que todos tienen menos él. Que un día dijo que se iba a comprar taba


Coged aire

...uff...

¿Estáis preparados?

...mm...

¿Seguro?

...wink...

Así.

Pues vale, comenzamos.

****

****

****

**El día que Uchiha Itachi se reencontró con su conciencia**

****

Un día, en medio de una densa nube grisácea de dudosa composición, Itachi ve aparecer una imagen que creía olvidada. Un ser con el que se había acostumbrado a no vivir. 'Algo' que todos tienen menos él. Que un día dijo que se iba a comprar tabaco y parece que, por fin, encontró tanto el estanco como el camino de vuelta. Su conciencia.

Los ojos del ex ninja de la villa oculta de la Hoja se abren de par en par mientras un sentimiento que había desaparecido de su corazón vuelve a embargarlo. La culpa.

¡Ah! Pero… ¿él tenía de eso? Quiero decir… conciencia, sentimientos… ¿¿¡culpabilidad!??

Pues parece que sí, y él mismo está tan sorprendido como nosotros/as.

Todavía sin poder articular palabra y con la boca abierta en un circulo perfectamente trazado con un compás de ruedecilla, Itachi alza el dedo y señala a 'eso' que solía llamar conciencia. Esta (¿o es esto?) no se da por aludido (¿o es aludida?), en su lugar, apoya el codo (o lo que sea que tenga una conciencia) en alguna parte invisible y da una calada a su cigarrillo recién encendido, disfruta lentamente del sabor y expulsa el humo lentamente haciendo donuts en el aire (y quién sabe si algún barquito velero… no, espera, eso ni siquiera era de un manga…)

Un par de… tiempo después a Itachi le da un calambre en el brazo por mantener la posición de petrificado y admite que tiene que decir algo, al menos si quiere llegar a alguna parte.

–Na… na… nani!?

Por fin, el/la recién llegado/a le 'presta' algo de atención. Juguetea con la colilla mientras saca un nuevo cigarrillo, tiempo que aprovecha para mirar sorprendido/a (seguimos sin saber que género utilizar con él/ella)

–¿Mm?

Sí, esa fue su única respuesta. ¿Qué esperabais de la conciencia de Itachi? ¿Una colleja?

Aunque tras pensárselo un poco, dijo algunas otras palabras.

–¿Podrías dejar de señalarme con el dedo? Además de ser de muy mala educación… te queda fatal el pintauñas violeta.

En medio de una total confusión, lo único que puede hacer Itachi es mirarse el dedo cuestionándose cambiar el color de vez en cuando. Al menos para dar un poco de vidilla a sus manos.

De repente recuerda que aquella NO ERA LA CUESTI"N y vuelve su vista hacia 'eso' que sigue fumando tranquilamente. Ante la indiferencia, la fiereza del antiguo asesino del clan Uchiha 'casi' al completo (exceptuando a su hermano, y por supuesto a él mismo) renace. Algo parecido a frialdad se forma en sus sexis ojos negros (¡eh! dejadme soñar) y susurra un par de 'koitsus' a-lo-Sasuke.

La conciencia sigue a su bola.

Itachi 'berrea' algo, todo lo que Uchiha Itachi puede berrear en su tono de voz habitual.

–¿Se puede saber qué estuviste haciendo en todo este tiempo?

El… la… esto…. 'eso' alza una ceja con indiferencia.

–¿No lo recuerdas? Juraría haberte dicho que iba a por tabaco.

–¿Te parece bonito?

Ah… mm… estooo… 'eso' alza la otra ceja (esta vez sorprendido/a)

–¿El qué? ¿Qué te pintes las uñas? –le da una calada al cigarrillo– La verdad es que creo que últimamente se ha puesto bastante de moda entre los chicos… –expulsa humo– no lo veo mal… aunque no te queda bien ese color.

Una venita se hincha en la aparentemente sosegada cara de Itachi.

–No me refiero a eso. ¡¡Me dejaste solo en plena crisis de adolescencia!! Maté a mi mejor amigo, luego a toda mi familia, le jodí la vida a mi hermanito pequeño… y aún encima, ¡¡me expulsaron de la liga de fútbol de la aldea!!

–¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo que te hacía mucha ilusión, aunque siempre perdías.

–Un Uchiha nunca pierde…

–Ya… seguro… ¿Y te parece bonito lo que le has hecho a tu hermano? ¿Es que no tienes conciencia?

Itachi se cae al suelo, haciendo un boquete de camino a las antípodas. Cuando regresa, en sus ojos brilla el fuego del sharingan.

–¡¡Tú eres (o eras) mi conciencia!!

–¡Ah! Es cierto…

–¿AHORA pretendes darme clases de culpabilidad?

La conciencia mira de un lado a otro en plan esto-no-va-conmigo.

–¿Y te parece bonito lo que le has hecho a tu hermano? ¿Es que no tienes corazón?

Unos enormes lagrimones, de los que Itachi tendrá que pagar el copyright a los Naruto e Iruka del primer capítulo, salen de los ojos del… hombre (¿o aún es joven? A saber… con esa arruga que lleva en la cara desde que sensei Kishimoto lo creó)

–Noooo… –snif– me lo quitaron al hacerme Ambu. Buaaaa. Dijeron que tenía que ser frío y sin sentimientos. Dijeron…. Buaaa…

La conciencia esboza una sonrisa burlona.

–Que ser más deprimente eres.

–¡¡Y tú eres una mierda de conciencia!!

–Por lo que me pagan… –da otra calada al cigarrillo, se le acaba.

–¡¡Eres un asco!! ¡¡un despropósito!! ¡¡¡HASTA OROCHIMARU LA TIENE MEJOR QUE YO!!!

(Esa última frase podría crear un malentendido…)

Empieza a lanzar shurikens hacia el ser, pero le atraviesan. Él/ella sigue sin inmutarse, saca una cajetilla del bolsillo y empieza a agitarla.

–¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que me largo! Se me ha terminado el tabaco…

–¡¡Eso, márchate!! ¡¡¡ESTOY MEJOR SIN TI!!!

–Vale.

La conciencia se esfuma entre la nube de antigua dudosa composición (ahora sabemos que es humo de tabaco) haciendo un sonido parecido a un plop.

Itachi de repente se queda petrificado. ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Él? ¿¿¡¡Llorando!!?? Se seca las lágrimas con la punta de la manga de su chachi kimono con un gesto de desdén y vuelve a lo que fuese que lleva haciendo desde hace más de cien capítulos ¿recuperar fuerzas? Ya…

Puede que la presencia de su conciencia si le afectase… para bien o para mal, aunque jamás lo sabremos.

¡Pobre Sasuke!

* * *

DI EN

* * *

XDDDD Vale, esto es demasiado. 

Mi autoría sobre lo que sea que es esto es parcial, os contaré de donde me salió esta surrealista idea.

Está el fic _Entre tú y yo _de Usagi-hk y Deraka (friends of mine, desde hace tiempo ¡os Quero!) En una parte del primer capítulo Sasuke se pone a hablar con su conciencia y esta le recuerda que todo el mundo tiene una, incluso su hermano, pero que se marchó a comprar tabaco y nuca volvió.

De ahí a mi me vino la surrealista idea de crear un fic protagonizado por Itachi donde este recuperase su conciencia y se pusiese a hacer buenas acciones en plan Rurouni Kenshin XDDD pero Usa-chan me dijo que no, que ese NO es el Itachi que todos conocemos.

En su lugar hace dos días (y bajo una lluvia criminal de esas tan comunes aquí en Coruña y mientras a De-chan se le iba la olla con una de sus muchas ideas para escribir fics) Usagi y yo nos pusimos a comentar la idea y nos inventamos parte del diálogo (específicamente la parte en que la conciencia le pregunta a Itachi si tiene conciencia)

Es corto, es malo, es demasiado surrealista, es OCC, lo sé… pero me apetecía hacerlo.

Ale… ¡a tirar 'palánte' y poner un review! (porfaaaa TT )

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! ¡¡Echadle un vistazo a los fics de mis niñas!! o

Bik's

Tiz


End file.
